1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method of electrophotographic method.
2. Background of Related Art
An art for prohibiting unauthorized copying and for preventing negotiable instruments from counterfeited has been known, in which a toner image made of identification information is printed on a recording medium as a material to be printed, in use of a toner including a fluorescent agent not visible under visible light but emitting light where an ultraviolet ray is radiated (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-82582 (A1)).
With such an image forming apparatus, non-visibility is made high by adjusting the gloss of the toner and the gloss of the transfer paper as the recording medium to be coincided to each other.
With such a prior art, however, there is a demand to make the non-visibility of the toner or toner images higher, and on the other hand, there is a contradicting demand to make the toner further glossier. It is, however, not easy to bring satisfaction to both of the demands.